


Medic's Hands

by Gokuma



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Conjunx Endura, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, body autonomy, supportive spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/pseuds/Gokuma
Summary: Former Decepticon medic gets a very valuable gift, something only a medic could really appreciate...





	Medic's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Post LL25 (I know, I know *hugs everyone*)

"I feel honored", he says taking the box. The unknown mech smiles and disappears, leaving behind the gift and a datapad with a letter from Drift. _He'd want you to have these_ , the letter says and explains Ratchet's last will. Flatline reads it over and over again, to make sure he understands correctly. He knows the story more or less; he knows the gift has been offered - and rejected - before. He's pretty sure a non-medic can't really appreciate an honor like this. But - but there must have been other medics, other _Autobots_ Ratchet considered before choosing him. Surely, no professional could refuse such a perfect tool like this...

 

He contemplates the story and the gift looking at his own hands: damaged and faulty from the millenias of work and centuries of negligence. Oil, polish and paint have helped a bit; right now he has all the resources to look after them, to look after _himself_ properly. His life is no longer a string of deaths, almost-deaths and other emergencies - he can finally _slow down_. Even failing, his hands are still better than any he could have built.

 

But now, Ratchet's hands...

 

He's still looking at the contents of the box when his husband returns home. As always, he nuzzles the side of Flatline's helmet - Soundwave has never been a mech of many words. Flatine's always been the one doing all the talking - during the first date, all acts of Conjunx Ritus, during most of the official outings. But that never bothered him - and since they became Endurae Soundwave has always stood by his side, unwavering in his love and devotion.

 

He shows Soundwave the box and talks about Ratchet and Drift's gift; Soundwave listens to him calmly, asks a question or two, hears Flatline's hopes - and doubts. He looks at his husband's hands, marred with micro-tears under all the layers of paint and polish, but loved, loved nonethless.

"Whatever you will choose", he finally says as he brings the dark grey fingers to his facemask.

"That's not helping," Flatline laughs, touched by the tender gesture. He brushes the side of his Endura's helm and rarely removed facemask.

"You are the helping one", Soundwave says and slightly - _slightly_ \- leans into the touch.

 

They don't have to choose ** _right now_**.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always come up with the rarest ships?


End file.
